


【普奥】耳垂

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 当皇帝想给选帝侯赐婚
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【普奥】耳垂

“选帝侯只要和文切尔斯的凯瑟琳联姻，就很有可能在未来获得该地区的继承权。为了杜绝这种隐患，建议陛下尽早干预，安排选帝侯结婚。”

安排选帝侯结婚。

尚未结婚的选帝侯只有一位。最有威胁的一位。

大臣的进言不可谓不合理。正因如此，罗德里赫陷入了短暂的沉默，嘴唇的轻微颤动几乎不会被人觉察。

保持着可怕的克制态度，他的声音波澜不惊，“你们有什么推荐的人选吗？”

大臣们皆是有备而来，他们立刻提出几位教派相宜不会构成威胁的适龄贵族小姐，并将早已揣在怀中的袖珍画像呈给皇帝过目。

罗德里赫冷静地注视着几位候选的选帝侯夫人。

他纹丝不动，面庞似乎更加褪去血色，直到残忍的自虐快感一点点变成麻木的空白。

皇帝不再看下去，随便选出其中一张画像，“先安排这一位和选帝侯见见面吧。”

诸邦王侯会议

一年一度的会议正好逢上奥格斯堡的城市改宗日，这座美丽的城市整夜燃放壮丽烟火，根据烟火师的指令，火龙从夜空中飞窜而过，灯光倾洒在石拱门之上。

骑士的比演永不停歇，获胜的骑士策马转身接过爱慕者扔来的鲜花，作为骑士战利品的珠宝转眼就已佩戴在盛装女孩身上。

公共节庆的气息盛气凌人，在日耳曼人的血管里燃起汹涌的火焰。

齐聚于此开会的王侯们轻而易举地决定将不重要的公务置之不理，全身心地投入节日、决斗和剧院之中。

夜色深处

房门重重地关上。

基尔伯特走到皇帝面前，他们的距离已经触碰到了君主与王侯应该保持的正当距离，却又因亲密情人关系中不常见的矜持面前停驻了片刻。仿若有什么横亘在他们之间，阻止他们彼此拥抱。

就在基尔伯特想要将皇帝搂入怀中时，罗德里赫忽然问：“你觉得她怎么样？”

选帝侯的手臂停在半空中。

他斟酌着皇帝话中的意思。他们几乎从来不对女性进行评价。罗德里赫不可能是想将她娶为皇后，尽管女公爵的家族拥有十六枚大贵族纹章，但那依然远不足以使她嫁给皇帝。

那么就只有一种可能了。

“陛下希望看到她成为勃兰登堡的女主人吗？” 基尔伯特直入正题。

被一击猜中心思的皇帝没有言语，好像受到肌肤相接那样的痛苦。直到他确认他已经很好地将自己掩藏起来，才以高位者的姿态开口，“如果这成为事实，帝国上下都会对勃兰登堡致以祝贺。”

基尔伯特冷笑了一声，目光受到火焰的刺激。“真没想到，陛下如此关心我的婚姻。”

“你的婚姻是帝国要事。”

选帝侯环住双臂，不再表现出任何触碰皇帝的意向，语气中没有太多恭敬，“为什么觉得我会同意？”

“你不必现在就做出决定。” 皇帝宽宏大量地宣布，“还有几位女公爵你可以先见一见。”

一种过分的刺激在使他们的感官扭曲。

罗德里赫走到桌前，打开一个镶金嵌银的首饰盒，其中放着一枚金色藤蔓胸针和一条镶着宝石的腰带，它们将会被用来固定新娘的披风和长裙；散若满天星般的发饰，它将会幸运地披覆在新娘的如瀑秀发之上；环拥海蓝宝石的戒指、花卉珍珠项链、一对钻石耳环，它们将会使新娘的美貌更加熠熠生辉。

“无论你最后选择的是谁，这些珠宝都将属于你的新娘。”

基尔伯特投来危险的一瞥，双手撑在桌上，一字一顿地开口，“陛下当真是费心了。”

“选帝侯对帝国忠诚尽心，自然应当获得最高的嘉奖。”

最高的嘉奖？

冰冷的气息充斥在整个房间之中。基尔伯特漫不经心地拿起那个发饰，那东西比基尔伯特想象的还要轻得多，他把发饰摔在地上，长靴碾过，金属发出咔嚓的错位声。

皇帝还未来得及皱眉，基尔伯特已经钳制住皇帝的手腕，四下的守卫早已被屏退。

罗德里赫的声音就像手套和袖口间暴露的一小片皮肤一样没有温度，他双目微瞪，对放肆的选帝侯下令，“放开。”

“陛下这么说可就太伤害您面前的一颗忠心了。”基尔伯特故作惋惜地开口，“我也不过是想对陛下慷慨的恩典，做出一点感怀于心的回报。”

他抓着罗德里赫的手，脸颊轻轻摩挲着对方的手背。

如果有一种东西可以无处不在地折磨这个准备给他赐婚的可恨的皇帝，那无疑就是罪。

罗德里赫将自食其果。罗德里赫的卑鄙祝福，都会被基尔伯特变成他无法摆脱的罪。

一切罪恶都是身外之罪，唯有性犯罪是烙刻在身体上的罪。

基尔伯特缓缓摸上罗德里赫的手套，红色和紫色丝线编织的手套。

为了避免用肉体接触到不敬之物，皇帝总是戴着手套。正如加冕当日，皇帝也是这样戴着手套接过金球和权杖，那是为了避免玷污圣洁之物。皇帝存在于圣洁与不洁的间隙中，似乎随时会堕入其中一侧的深渊。

但勃兰登堡选帝侯不可能忘记，那一天他看到准备接受净身的新皇帝，展露在他面前的肉体是真实的骨肉匀停的青年的肉体。

这双手套过于碍事了。

来自边疆的侯爵手指像蛇一般探进手套，或轻或重地摩挲着皇帝的掌心，玩着暧昧的含义，现在基尔伯特尚且不急着毁掉这碍事的手套，黑暗之中人的感官总会更加敏锐。两只手是一对偷情的人互相缠绕，皇帝越是想要摆脱他，目不可及的遮掩就显得愈加逼仄。

皇帝的身体完美无瑕，耳垂如同白玉圆润。起先基尔伯特情不自禁伸出舌头恶意玩弄那鲜少被亵玩的耳朵，舔舐着，愉快地感受到皮肤的温度迅速升高。

太有趣了，基尔伯特忍不住扬起嘴角，这在俗世拥有至高权力，击退奥斯曼抗衡法兰西的皇帝，这手持帝国长剑的皇帝，对于近在迟尺的威胁不堪一击。

“如果你不蠢，就应该考虑行事的后果！”罗德里赫维持着声音里的冷漠和威胁，手指却在不为人知的地方扣紧了基尔伯特的手指，如果不这么做，他就很难保持冷静。

没错，皇帝的身体就是这么敏感，这件事选帝侯可再清楚不过了，无论做了多少次，皇帝的反应都还像未经人事一样。

选帝侯的动作突然暴烈，索性撕毁那只手套，他重重咬在皇帝的耳垂上，牙齿上很快就尝到了血。

罗德里赫的呼吸顿时加重了。

无论皇帝如何虚张声势都已经无处可逃。倘若旁人闯入看到这一幕应当如何解释？帝国最高不可攀的情妇？

基尔伯特抓起首饰盒里的耳环，在灯光下饶有兴致地欣赏这件珠宝，“看，这就是送给我的新娘的耳环。陛下的重视真是令我心中欣喜。”

刚刚见血的可怜耳垂，还没来得及喘一口气，就因为突然被施加的从未有过的坚硬穿刺而颤抖不止。

本应被佩戴在新娘身上的耳环，现在如饥似渴地品尝着皇帝的血液。金属穿在血肉之间，嗡嗡作响，罗德里赫听到血液在耳朵里疯狂轰鸣。

他无法相信基尔伯特对他做了什么。

过激的反抗中，罗德里赫不自觉地把基尔伯特的手攥得更紧。

太用力了，基尔伯特几乎都能想象到皇帝经历的痛苦，肉体的痛苦，精神的痛苦，细微的战栗不住撩拨着基尔伯特的心尖。

当然，那里本就是皇帝的名字。

这简直要令基尔伯特产生错觉，好像他已经捣入皇帝的最深处，完完全全占有了皇帝。

噢，他还没有这么做。

高贵的皇帝，维护疆土上天主的神圣与教堂的纯洁，维护帝国的法律与俗世的公正的皇帝。这具身体注定要被他刺透。

基尔伯特手腕一翻，把桌上的美酒洒在罗德里赫身上，意犹未尽地品尝罗德里赫的急促呼吸。

只是一个吻，皇帝眼中迷离的愤怒在基尔伯特看来就变成最诱人的媚态。他亲吻罗德里赫，把罗德里赫翻倒在桌子上，将这张桌子变成他们的床。

勃起在节日的长袍下也依然很明显。罗德里赫脖颈向后曲起，眼角泛着微红，闹得声势更大一点也无妨，基尔伯特心想，那么齐聚于此的所有选帝侯说不定都有机会看到向来只可远观的皇帝被一个男人强奸的样子了。

皇帝越是反抗，选帝侯血液的热气就越是激荡。

我们千万不要彼此同意，我们最该做的事情就是对彼此犯罪。

我要一点一点摧毁你的完整，正如你摧毁我的正直。

我们要像原初的该隐与亚伯，身上永远烙印着对彼此施罪的印记。

痛苦的呻 吟激起更加不知收敛的凶暴情 欲。基尔伯特俯下身，贪婪地嗅着皇帝的气息，权力的气息，纯洁的气息，马上会被他改变的气息。

基尔伯特这就要让罗德里赫彻底浸满自己最痛恨的异宗。他将要让罗德里赫属于他，而不经过任何教堂、神父和圣像的见证。

“罗德里赫，既然你急切想安排我和别人结婚，就永远不要奢求原谅。”最旺盛最使人发狂的接触时，基尔伯特告诉他一件危险的事。

在小死的一片空白中，罗德里赫几乎快要窒息，加冕当日美因茨大主教对他的发问在遥远的黑暗里回荡。

…

你是否愿意从万恶中磨练举止尽你所能将它们变成美好？

你是否愿意把自己从卑微的忧虑中解脱，为神圣的事业而献身？

你是否愿意对朝圣者和一切穷乏之人，都发自内心慈祥怜悯？

你是否愿意在一切善事之上永远刚强？

这些事对他而言好像都已是力不能及。

…

成为神圣罗马帝国皇帝的那一年，罗德里赫只有十八岁。

他自小就深知，他是为了成为疆土横跨旧世界与新世界的权势无双的皇帝而诞生，是为了在东边的异教前成为基督教和日耳曼的堡垒的义务而诞生。

前往法兰克福之前，身边的老臣早已向罗德里赫详述过他在法兰克福会遇到的一切。

萨克森选帝侯，聪明过人，张扬外向。当然，他有这样的资本，萨克森拥有令精神世界向往的财富。

波西米亚国王，无论如何始终不是日耳曼帝国的局内人，与他保持良好关系，但不要让他干预日耳曼事务。

普法尔茨选帝侯，出身高贵，品味优雅。他行事自由不羁，失衡极端的举止最会引起这位选帝侯的深刻反感。

最后是勃兰登堡选帝侯。

加冕之日，他初次见到基尔伯特，勃兰登堡选帝侯与他年纪相仿，为他在涂油前准备净身的布与清水。

…

大臣们最初是如何提醒他注意勃兰登堡选帝侯的？

罗德里赫冷汗直下，头发散乱，想在冰冷坚硬的桌子上把自己紧紧蜷起来，怎么也无法勉强记起这件事。

勃兰登堡选帝侯，在无数个夜晚与他媾和，此刻正在身上侵犯他的人。

…

他们永远在为生存和权力互相倾轧，尔虞我诈。

他与他都清楚，皇冠是黄金做的，但耶路撒冷从来不是黄金做的城市。耶路撒冷是血和死的别名。

在残酷的人世间，他们不断抛弃彼此，不断笃定要和彼此决裂。

尽管在法兰克福的加冕典礼上，他们确认彼此的权力。

在广阔荒野上的边疆要塞，那覆压着城墙外的无数威胁不能安睡的夜晚，他们如同夫妻一样撕扯纠缠，如同仍在母胎里一样握着彼此的血脉永不分开。

他们怎么血淋淋地撕扯掉对方变成孑然一身？

…

如果这个帝国覆灭，你就再也不是什么皇帝了。

罗德里赫沉入基尔伯特有力的臂弯，身体上依然残留着淫态。

“等到我成为皇帝，”对于自己的狼子野心，基尔伯特毫不讳言，“你会被迫成为我的皇后。我不在教堂里举行婚礼，而你将永远不会被天主宽宥。”

君主的王冠是他们的疆土，罗德里赫的冠冕却只能是他。他要像国王给王后加冕一样为罗德里赫戴上王冠，令罗德里赫倚仗他的荣光与威严。

基尔伯特冷眼看着那璀璨的珠宝上沾着罗德里赫的鲜血，折射着漂亮阴郁的猩红色。

就算罗德里赫避开任何人的帮助，独自绝望地摘下耳钉，在白昼，所有臣子也都会看到皇帝身上的穿刺和伤痕。

由于不小心而将耳垂弄得血肉狼藉可不是什么令人信服的借口。

罗德里赫不可能是怀着对上帝的任何恭敬和虔信而破坏上帝赐予他的身体，带着新教的伤口。

最可怕的是，时间会证明，罗德里赫将对这罪恶执迷不改。


End file.
